


I Call Top!

by Ninalb



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom tord, Bunkbeds, Edd is not amused, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Sensitivity, Sharing a Bed, Top Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninalb/pseuds/Ninalb
Summary: Tom called top bunk bed. Now Tord has to pay the price.





	I Call Top!

**Author's Note:**

> I said that I would write a bottom Tord fic, and now it's time to deliver.
> 
>  
> 
> PS. If there ends up being two of these stories with the same title, let me know. I posted it at first and it just disappeared from my drafts but didn't show up on the "my works" or fandom works so I just posted it again. Good thing I saved this otherwise I would have lost it. Thank god.

"We're here!" Edd shouted bursting through the cabin door, Tom, Tord, and Matt following behind him.

"Cool! This place is almost as pretty as me," Matt commented, stars appearing in his eyes.

The place really was beautiful. There were ceramic statues of deer and other wildlife posted around the lodge. Edd had picked a beautiful house to stay while they're 'camping.' Tom headed to the bedrooms to set his stuff down. When he walked through the door, he found himself staring at two sets of bunk beds. The first thing he can think of is, "I CALL TOP!"

Matt naturally picked up on the calling of beds and also shouts, "I call top as well."

He may have not been able to see that they were bunk beds, but he knew if Tom wants it, then he wanted it as well.

"Bunkbeds?" Tord commented as he enters the room.

"Ya, bunk beds," Edd beamed, "I haven't slept in one in forever. Isn't this going to be fun?"

"Not if we want to have a little fun," Tord whispered to Tom, nudging him with his elbow.

"Oh we are definitely going to have a 'little fun,'" Tom smirked, "Especially since I called top."

"What?!" Tord squawked.

"Are you two serious?" Edd sighed catching onto their conversation, "You guys literally just fucked the other day. You're worse than rabbits."

He left the room muttering under his breath. 

"I'm going to go on a walk with Matt. You better be done when I get back. Come on, Matt," Edd grabbed Matt by the arm.

"What? We just got here. Don't we want to settle in for a second?" Matt asked although he followed Edd.

"Trust me you don't want to stick around here," Edd grumbled. 

"That's so not fair," Tord huffed as soon as they heard the door close, "You can't call top."

"Didn't you just hear me? I call top because I'm always bottom," Tom crossed his arms over his chest, "You tell me what's not fair."

"Well, you like being bottom. I... don't," Tord murmured. 

"Well, I like topping too," Tom shrugged. 

"Fine only if I get to ride you," Tord compromised.

"Ugh, fine," Tom relented.

"I brought lube," They both said at the same time.

"I guess we both came prepared," Tord smirked.

Tom climbed all the way to the top bunk bed, to Tord's annoyance.

"Seriously?" Tord huffed. 

Tom wiggled his eyebrows which is not even remotely attractive, but it still makes Tord laugh. They look like two little inchworms trying to party.

"You are not at all sexy," Tord chuckled.

"Hey!" Tom pretended to be offended. 

Tord climbed up after him, tossing the bottle of lube up beforehand. When his head peeked over the top of the bed, Tom pressed his lips to his. Tord nearly fell off the ladder in surprise, but he kissed back. Tom grabbed him by his collar and hauled him up, not breaking the kiss. Tom's lips were warm with lust and excitement. He broke his kiss, pulling Tord into his lap. It was quite a feat since Tom was significantly smaller than Tord.

"I'm not crushing you am I?" Tord asked.

"Nah, it's fine," Tom's voice was a little breathy, but overall he sounded fine. 

Tord shivered as Tom's cold hands slipped under his shirt pressing against his chest. They slowly ran all the way up, feeling his abs, back, shoulders then traveling back down. They paused for a bit at his hips before slipping under the elastic of his waistband. They weren't as cold anymore, but Tord still shivered at the feeling anyways. Tom traced lazy circles of his dick and Tord felt it twitch a couple of times in interest.

"I love you so damn much," Tom purred from behind him, nuzzling his back with his face.

Usually, that was his line but hearing it come from Tom was such a turn on. Tom's hands continued their journey down, rubbing down the inside of his legs. Tord couldn't help but instinctively close his legs. The inside of his thighs were sensitive and Tord jolted a bit as Tom's hands found their way back down there. With firm but gentle pressure, Tom was coaxing his legs open again.

"Come on Tord," Tom hummed, "You can trust me. I'll make you feel so good."

Tord let out a sigh and relented. Tom spread his legs open, rubbing his victory up and down the insides of his thighs. Tom moved his hands back up to Tord's dick, reaching into the hole in his boxers. A single finger ran up the shaft of his cock. Tord was biting down on the inside of his lips, fighting the urge to clamp his legs shut. The finger ran another pass and it had Tord clenching his toes. Tom sat back and slowly pulled down his pants and boxers. He enjoyed the slow reveal of Tord's skin, pale in contrast to his bright red hoodie. Soon, Tord's pants were hanging around his knees as Tom handed the lube to Tord.

"Why don't you put on a show while I get ready?" Tom asked, his eyes half-lidded with lust.

Tord rolled his eyes but squirted some of the lube on his fingers. He inserted one of his fingers, suppressing a moan. Tom fished his dick out of his boxers and was giving it slow pumps. It was half hard, but with the show Tord was about to put on, there was no doubt that it would be standing proudly soon. Tord stuck another finger in, scissoring himself. He backed up a bit, making sure that his ass was in Tom's face.

"Now you're smothering me," Tom grumped, pushing him forward.

With only one hand holding him up and the other in his ass, Tord didn't have any hands to catch himself. He flopped onto the bed, rolling his eyes at the couple of snickers he received from Tom. Since he hadn't landed in wasn't an uncomfortable position, Tord continued to scissor himself, adding a third finger. He could hear Tom's uneven panting behind him. It wasn't long before Tord felt two hands grab the side of his waist. Tom was pulling him back onto his cock. Tord removed his fingers, groaning as he sank down on Tom's dick, his back to his face.

"Ahh," Tom moaned as well, wrapping his arms around Tord's stomach. 

Tord had to say, even though he was a small person, he definitely wasn't small down there. Tom laid down his back, tucking his arms behind his head. Tord growled in annoyance as he bumped his head on the ceiling. 

"Haha, very funny," Tord rolled his eyes as Tom snickered.

Tord started to slowly bounce up and down on Tom, hissing as the stretch stung. He watched as Tom his "oh" face, his slow rocking definitively teasing the poor guy. Tom's legs were twitching upwards, wanting to rocket up into that tight warmth. However, Tom was able to keep himself under control, squeezing a ball of sheets in his hands. Tord started to speed up his pace, sinking further down on Tom's dick. He moaned as he hit his prostrate, pausing as his legs shook from the pleasure.

"Want me to take over?" Tom asked breathlessly.

"Ya," Tord surrender, putting his hands down on Tom's thighs.

Tom's hands found the divets in his hips and he pulled him down while he bucked up into Tord. Tord gasped, bitting down his lower lips. Boy was he sensitive. Each trust had Tord wanting to beg Tom to slow down and speed up simultaneously. The only noises that came out of his mouth, however, were pants and moans. Tom his prostrate again and Tord squeezing Tom's tighs as his lower half shook.

"Aw fuck, yeah," Tom grunted, "You like that Tord?"

"Yah," Tord panted out, his body stiffening as Tom hit his prostrate again.

He started rocking back into Tom's thrusts, getting closer and closer to coming. 

"Fuck, Tom, harder," Tord groaned.

Tom obliged, upping his pace. Tord was breathing out in time with Tom's thrusts but when Tom grabbed his dick and started jacking him off, Tord's breathing hitched. His body was tensing up, coiling tighter and tighter along with the warmth in his stomach. 

"Tom, ahh! Tom," Tord wanted to tell him how much he loved him but he couldn't get past his name. 

Tom's thrusts sped up into an erratic pace, his breathing heavy.

"Come on! Almost-" Tord's whole body went rigid as his orgasm hit him.

His cum splattered over Tom's thighs as Tom fucked him through his orgasm. 

"Augh, Tom," Tord panted as overstimulation hit him. 

"Almost...there," Tom groaned.

Tord was curling inwards, his sensitivity heightened to the point where every thrust was overwhelming. The pleasure was too much. Luckily Tom came soon, releasing Tord's hips as he collapsed on the bed. The afterglow of his orgasm was shinning on his face as his chest heaved up and down. Tord slid off Tom and laid down next to him.

"Fuck, I have done that for a long time. Was afraid I wasn't going to be any good," Tom panted.

Tord pulled the sheets off the bed and wiped them down, throwing it to the floor afterward. He laid down next to Tom, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. They laid together until their breath returned and they were starting to feel cold.

"I need to get some clothes," Tom leaped off the bed.

"Toss mine up," Tord called.

His pants smacked him in the face and he had to grab them to make sure they didn't fall back down to the floor. The rest of his clothes landed scattered on the bed. Tord awkwardly pulled them on, unable to stand all the way up. He quickly pulled on his pants as they heard the door open. Edd popped his head in, covering his eyes with his hand. 

"Are you guys decent?" Edd asked.

"Ya," Tom called.

"Pants! Tom, pants!" Edd huffed.

"I've got boxers on! And you said decent. I'm always decent." Tom puffed his chest out.

"Decent my ass," Tord laughed, staring down at him.

Tom swatted at him but Tord just lifted his head out of his reach. Edd couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face as he left the room.

Tom's head peeked over the edge of the bed.

"Told you bottom bunk wasn't that bad." Tom grinned.

"Ya, well now I want to sleep on the top," Tord ruffled his hair much to Tom's annoyance.

"Only if I get to sleep up there with you," Tom smiled.

"Deal."


End file.
